


How The Dolphins Swam in the Red Sea

by LightlyLeaningLemons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aprons, Banter, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feeding, Fluff and Humor, Girl Saves Boy, Hoodies, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Cream, Living Together, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Menstruation, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Showers, Soup, Spooning, Tampons, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlyLeaningLemons/pseuds/LightlyLeaningLemons
Summary: An unexpected bout of the flu disrupts Juvia's delicate routine and now she's stuck in a bloody situation.





	How The Dolphins Swam in the Red Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I apologize for any mistakes that might bother you. This took forever to write and with the amount of work this took, I had just had to post this. I just wrote this because I was having a miserable period so if you think it sucks, that might be why. I hope you enjoy!

Juvia finally managed to get to the bathroom on her own. She was recovering from a nasty case of flu that she caught from work and this was the first time she was able to get out of bed. The shower was going and by the lack of humming, she could tell it was Gray.

 

"Hey Juvia, wanna join me?" Gray asked, peeking his head out to address her.

 

"Juvia doesn't think she can stand that long. She also thinks Gray-sama uses too much hot water," She teased, leaning against the counter. Gray smirked, running a hand through his wet hair.

 

"I don't hear you complaining when you're in here with me. It's always Lyon whining about that stuff. When he isn't working that pretty little mouth of his." Juvia giggled as Gray retreated back in the shower, using a generous amount of Lyon's favorite body wash. She shook her head and sat down on the toilet.

 

"Well, Juvia is looking forward to when she can join you." What Gray said next she couldn't hear because the blood staining her underwear was all her attention was on. While she hated being sick and having her period, it couldn't be helped so she suppressed her scream of frustration and reached for a pad.

 

Only to be met with nothing. Juvia's eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be happening. She was out of pads which she meant she was also out of tampons. She was supposed to pick some up this week but getting sick prevented her from ever doing so. Maybe she had some in her purse.

 

"Juvia?" Damn, she forgot she was talking to him. But he didn't see the blood yet so she still had a chance.

 

"Sorry, Gray-sama, Juvia didn't hear you," she apologized absentmindedly, taking off her bloodied underwear and pulling her leggings up.

 

"No problem, I just said-" Juvia didn't hear the rest because she was too busy running like a mad woman trying to find her purse. And then she remembered she gave her last tampon to Lucy. Which meant she had nothing. Which she meant had to go buy more. The problem was that Lyon and Gray wouldn't want her go to store in her condition and they would ask questions. Plus, she wasn't even wearing underwear.

 

"Darling, your socks just went in the dryer!" Lyon informed her from the kitchen. A terrible idea came to mind. She remembered Cana telling her she started her period at her dad's place and she used a sock until she could get to the store. Juvia was a desperate woman.

 

"Thank you, Lyon-sama!" She shouted, running to her sock drawer and grabbing the first pair of underwear and socks she could find. Unfortunately, the socks were among her favorites, covered in dolphins and bubbles and a birthday present from Lyon. Were they really the only clean ones?

 

"Juvia is sorry." She apologized to her socks, wrapping one of them in a wad of tissues before using it as makeshift pad. She grabbed her purse and went to run out the door.

 

"Juvia is going to get air!" She shouted, slamming the door just as Lyon came out with a tray of chicken soup and crackers, sporting an apron that would better suit a grandmother. Gray came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hair and waist.

 

"Where did Juvia go?" He asked, checking to see if the towel around his hair was secure.

 

"She stepped outside for a minute. Why do you smell so good?" Lyon asked suspiciously, setting the tray on the table and crossing his arms.

 

"I just took a shower, I better smell good." Lyon jerked him forward in his arms and pressed his face in the crook of Gray's neck. The latter blushed and hoped Lyon would forget why his face was there in the first place.

 

"You used my favorite body wash again! How many times do I have to tell it's for sensitive, dry skin!?" Lyon raged, pulling back from Gray, much to the dark haired man's disappointment.

 

"I keep forgetting my body wash in the bedroom! Besides, I have dry skin too! Juvia's the one who's oily! I only used a little bit." Gray tried to appease him. Maybe dropping his towel would help, though he doubted Lyon was in the mood.

 

"Like hell you did! If I can smell you from here, you used too much!" Lyon snarled.

 

"Oh please, you had to get awful close before you started yelling." Gray sighed before he pecked the pouting Lyon on the nose.

 

"I'll try to remember mine next time, alright?" Lyon huffed.

 

"Fine, but only if you let me wash you next time," Lyon stated, crossing his arms and trying in vain to hide his blush. Gray snickered.

 

"You got a deal." A knock on the door startled both of them and Lyon went to answer it as Gray went to get dressed.

 

 

Juvia realized if she was so proud to get to the bathroom, then getting to the store was a bit ambitious. It was almost two miles there and back and she could barely walk two steps without feeling weak. She had to get to the store before she completely bled all over one of her favorite socks. However, she realized by the time she would get to the store, it would be dark and then Gray and Lyon would be worried.

 

But the alternative would be telling Lyon and Gray she needed feminine products and she was just too embarrassed. She knew it was silly and she felt bad for being shy about it. But if she didn't go, her favorite sock would never see the light of day again. Maybe she just being a bit dramatic.

 

"Juvia!" A familiar, high-pitched voice greeted her and she looked up to see Gajeel and Wendy, each carrying a bag of groceries.

 

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked cheerfully while Gajeel stared at her.

 

"Oh, much better. Juvia was just on her way to the store," She said cheerfully, trying to remain steady on her feet.

 

"Then why the fu-, I mean, heck are you wearing MY hoodie outside in the middle of summer?" Gajeel growled, tightening his grip on his grocery bag.

 

"Juvia likes Gajeel's hoodies because they're big and smell like flowers," she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

"Just because I garden doesn't mean they smell like flowers! Besides, you've got two boyfriends and you still wear my hoodies! Between you and Levy, how the heck am I supposed keep warm when I'm guarding the plants from the raccoons when you guys are all snuggled in my hoodies!?" Gajeel complained. Wendy patted the edgy metalhead on the arm.

 

"Don't worry Gajeel, you can wear my hoodies!" She offered, beaming up at him. Gajeel's mouth twitched.

 

"Thanks Wendy," he said sincerely, patting her head. Juvia tried to sneak past them, hoping Gajeel wouldn't insist on taking her home.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Juvia froze, giving Gajeel a shaky smile.

 

"Juvia was just going to the store," she stated. Before she knew it, she was thrown over Gajeel's shoulder, her flip flops dangerously close to falling off her feet.

 

"There's no way I can let you go when you're still sick. We don't want your knuckleheads hurting themselves trying to beat me up if they find you I let you walk there in your condition," He stated as Juvia protested vehemently.

 

"Put Juvia down! She can walk just fine but she really needs to get to the store!" She sighed. She was too tired to struggle physically.

 

"I thought you were in a serious relationship." Gajeel ignored her complaints and Wendy skipped ahead of them, swinging her groceries in her hand.

 

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Juvia screeched. Gajeel adjusted his grip on her legs as he replied.

 

"Because the only reason you would ever be this stubborn if ya needed tampons. Usually, people in a serious relationship allow their boyfriends to buy them tampons," Gajeel said bluntly. Juvia choked, nearly letting of Gajeel's neck.

 

"Don't say that so loud!" She hissed, glancing at the passerby to see if they heard.

 

"As stupid as they may be, you snagged yourself some pretty nice guys. They're not going to judge you or any of that crap." Juvia looked at her fingernails with interest.

 

"Juvia knows," she murmured. Gajeel sighed. Juvia didn't notice they arrived until they heard Lyon and Gray.

 

"Like hell you did! If I can smell you from here, you used too much!"

 

"Oh please, you had to get awful close before you started yelling." Gajeel snickered.

 

"Should we wait until they iron it out?" Gajeel asked. Wendy giggled.

 

"They could fight until the ice cream melts," she remarked and Gajeel blanched.

 

"Fu- Fiddlesticks! I forgot about the ice cream! Levy will be mad if we let her pistachio crap melt! And we got rocky road too!" Gajeel let Juvia off his back and let Wendy climb on.

 

"C'mon kid, it'll be faster this way." Gajeel took off running with Wendy cheering him on. Juvia sighed and tried the door only to find it locked. She was too tired to try to walk to the store now so she reluctantly knocked on the door. It opened promptly to reveal a flushed Lyon, gaze softening when he saw Juvia.

 

" Was that Gajeel?" He squinted in the distance seeing the unmistakable mess of the metalhead's hair. Juvia shivered as she shuffled inside, almost losing her balance. Lyon wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand resting against her forehead.

 

"Your fever climbed a little bit. Why don't you go lay down while I warm up your soup. I think Gray's in there," He suggested, caressing her flushed cheek. Juvia nodded and slowly made her way to the bedroom, stepping out her flip flops without noticing. She flopped on the bed, not noticing Gray until he climbed in with her.

 

"Hey, you," Gray murmured, pulling her to his chest.

 

"Gray-sama, Juvia's still sick," Juvia protested, enjoying the feeling of being spooned for the first time in a bit. She felt herself drifting off as Gray pulled up the blankets.

 

"Don't care. Lyon, forget the soup, Juvia's too tired!" Gray called out, trying to be as quiet as possible, seeing that the bluenette in his arms was practically asleep. It wasn't long before she felt Lyon join them. He settled on her other side, sandwiching her between them.

 

"Juvia likes being a sandwich," she giggled, shifting slightly to lay her head on Gray's arm. Her boyfriends chuckled, sharing an amused look.

 

"That means Gray's the heel," Lyon decided, closing his eyes.

 

"There're two heels in a loaf bread, babe," Gray remarked. Juvia drifted off with a smile on her face, forgetting entirely about why she was so tired in the first place.

 

 

Juvia woke with a start for an unknown reason. Sighing, she rolled over on her side, turning toward Gray. But upon shifting, she felt a familiar, unpleasant wetness on the lower half of her body. Oh, no, no, no, no. Hesitantly, she lifted the blanket and nearly passed out at the sight. A sizable stain was under her, soaking through everything on her bottom half. Gray and Lyon were thankfully blood-free but Lyon's birthday present was another story. The sock was going to be completely soaked through.

"What fresh hell is this? Juvia can't pretend this didn't happen like she does with every other embarrassing problem! Of course this would happen to Juvia..."

 

"Juvia?" Lyon sat up, rubbing his eyes while Gray propped himself up with one arm, his eyes barely open. The bluenette stiffened, wondering what the hell she should do. So, she did the only thing that she could think of. She burst into tears.

 

"Juvia's sorry! She didn't mean to! She'll clean it up!" Juvia wailed, surpressing her sobs with trembling hands. Lyon and Gray shared a look of bewilderment.

 

"Hey, hey, you're alright, babe. What are you talking about?" Gray tried to sooth her as Lyon tried to figure what she meant. It didn't take long to see the problem. He only needed to look down.

 

"Gray." Lyon lifted the blankets to reveal an alarming amount of blood, which was centered under Juvia, who had hidden her crimson face in her hands.

 

"Juvia's so embarrassed," she mumbled through her tears. She felt someone place a hand on her shaking back.

 

"Darling, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's perfectly normal. It happened to Ultear all the time."

 

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Gray said gently, rubbing her knee.

 

"You don't think Juvia's disgusting?" She asked hopefully, still sniffing as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. Her boyfriends were too shocked at the question to respond immediately.

 

"Of course not! We would never think of anything of the sort." Lyon took one of her hands on his own, pressing feather-light kisses to each knuckle.

 

"Who put that idea in your head?" Gray asked, trying not to sound too agitated. Juvia hesitated before extracted herself from her lovers and getting off the bed.

 

"Never mind. Juvia needs to wash the sheets now."

 

"Don't be ridiculous, my love. I'll wash the sheets. You should take a shower. Hopefully Gray didn't use all the hot water," Lyon teased, smirking at his other lover. Gray glared.

 

"At least I don't nearly drown when I take a bath." Lyon's face darkened.

 

"I can't help that the water gets too hot! It's either boil alive and drown or become the newest glacier!"

 

They continued their banter as they stripped the bed completely and Juvia made her way to the bathroom. She stripped completely, wincing at her favorite sock's state. It was surprisingly not soaked through since it had shifted, making it practically useless. She would deal with it later. She stepped in the water and turned the water, cursing as the ice cold water hit her skin. It took a while to warm up due to the fact that Lyon was probably using the washer. Not wanting to linger, she quickly used her body wash for oily skin and rinsed, realizing she didn't have a stitch of clothing to put on. Not that it mattered since she didn't have any feminine products. She sighed, supposing she should just ask Gray or Lyon to go get her some.

 

When she got out of the shower, she saw that her dirty clothes had been picked up and someone had left a dark towel for her on the counter. Next to it, was another one of Gajeel's hoodies, a pair of her sweatpants, underwear, socks, her favorite lavender body lotion, a box of tampons, and a pack of pads. Juvia blinked, not knowing she could be this pleasantly surprised. She smiled to herself. They even got her favorite kinds. Either Gajeel didn't know how keep his mouth shut or her lovers had a strong, manly intuition. It was probably Gajeel. Someone knocked on the door.

 

"Hey, Juvia? Lyon warmed up your soup and wants to know if you need anything else." Gray leaned against the door.

 

"Juvia is fine, thank you, Gray-sama," she responded. She finished getting dressed and went out to their bedroom to put the lotion back.

 

The bed had new sheets on and was perfectly made. It looked inviting but Juvia was too hungry to sleep. She placed the lotion next to Lyon's eye cream and went the kitchen. Lyon and Gray were eating soup as well.

 

"Last time you ate soup was when you sprained your wrist. Remember? I had to feed to you," Lyon recalled in amusement. Gray smirked.

 

"You think that's funny? I seem to recall taking someone to the emergency room when they sprained their ankle. They fell in the shower because they got their favorite body wash in their eyes. I had to carry you." Lyon opened his mouth again only to close it when Juvia laughed.

 

"Hey, babe. Feeling better?" Gray asked as she sat down.

 

"Juvia is feeling much better," She answered before proceeding to eat her soup enthusiastically.

 

"Good. We still have the extra brownies Gray made for Levy's baby shower if you want some," Lyon said, nibbling on a cracker. Juvia's eyes sparkled.

 

"Gray-sama's brownies? Juvia is very happy!" She shot up to get some, her soup already gone. Gray smiled.

"She usually says I use too much sugar."

 

"I doubt she cares now. They are delicious but it's too bad they're the only thing you can make," Lyon teased.

 

"Well, at least I didn't bring candied yams to a bake sale," Gray shot back. Lyon bristled.

 

"I'll have you know those were scrumptious!" Lyon hissed.

"I'm sure you know since you were the one what ate them." Lyon flipped him off and Gray laughed. A distressed cry came from the kitchen.

 

"Juvia can't reach the brownies!" Both of her boyfriends came to her aid. However...

 

"Damnit Gray, why are these up so high!?" Lyon demanded, standing on his tippy toes and still failing to reach them. Since Gray was the same height, he didn't even try.

"I didn't want Natsu, Lucy, and Erza to gorge themselves when they came over. Here, I'll give a boost." Lyon stiffened.

 

"What? Wait a min-" Lyon cut himself off with a shriek as Gray lifted him on his shoulders. He clung to Gray as the latter struggled to get a good grip.

"Darling, if you drop me, I swear I will put toothpaste in your moisturizer."

 

"I use yours anyway," Gray stated just as Lyon grabbed the tin of brownies.

 

"You WHAT!?" Lyon jerked to properly yell at him suddenly and Gray lost his grip. Lyon let out a screech that could be teasing material Gray could use for decades. Juvia caught him easily, her muscles from years of swimming more than enough to support the brownies. And her boyfriend, of course.

 

"Wow, Juvia, sometimes I forget how muscular you are," Gray stated, scratching the back of his head. Lyon glared at Gray from his spot in his girlfriend's arms and didn't notice as she somehow used one hand to get herself a brownie.

 

"You dropped me! And you use my moisturizer. Do you know how expensive that is!?" Lyon yelled, his arms still around Juvia's neck.

 

"Sorry, I was just kidding. It's not my fault you were squirming so much."

 

"Oh, so now I fell for nothing? I swear-"

 

"Open wide, Lyon-sama!" Juvia said cheerfully before feeding him a brownie. Lyon angrily chewed as Juvia brought him to the couch before setting him down. She sat as well, the tin of brownies resting on her lap. Gray sat between them, looping his arms around his two lovers and pulling them close. Juvia snuggled into him.

 

"The brownies are delicious, Gray-sama," she complimented.

 

"Thanks, Juvia." Lyon grunted in agreement, his mouth full with his second helping. They were all quiet for a minute before Juvia broke the silence.

 

"Who bought Juvia tampons?" She asked, realizing she still didn't know if Gajeel had anything to do with it.

 

"Lyon kept getting coupons in those magazines he likes take when we all go get mani-pedis. And we realized you never asked us to get you any ever since we been living together. So, we decided we should be prepared in case you need any," Gray explained.

 

"Plus, Ultear and Gajeel told us if we were decent boyfriends we should have some on hand," Lyon added. Juvia smiled.

 

"Juvia really appreciates it." They both smiled warmly at her.

 

"Of course," they said simultaneously. The washer stopped and Lyon hopped up to place the load in the dryer. He paused and turned to say something.

 

"Oh, Juvia? I was meaning to ask, why was your sock bloody?"

 

"O-Oh, well...

 

Gajeel snapped awake from his post, the clock telling him it was way too late. Wendy's hoodie was tied around his head as a sort of head scarf since there was no way he could fit into it. But Wendy was adamant that he take with him on guard duty tonight so he humoured her. He frantically checked the flower and vegetable garden to check if the blasted raccoons had returned. As if on cue, a raccoon tried to scale his impressively high fences. However, once it saw Gajeel's shadow, the nocturnal rat ran away. He watched it go, grinning in satisfaction. Wendy's hoodie made his shadow look absolutely terrifying to a raccoon. Guess it came in handy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and thanks for reading until the end or scrolling down to read this. Feel free to leave kudos or a pleasant comment if you so desire. I love receiving those! Have a nice life! ;-)


End file.
